Trickster's Apprentice
by GhostQueen187
Summary: Gabriel finds an abused Harry and decided to take him in as his apprentice. A very different Harry will take the wizarding world by storm.
1. Meet and Greet

**I apologize in advance if Gabriel appears to be out of character but I promise to try as hard as I can to keep him in character.**

Harry shivered under his ratty blanket within his cupboard under the stairs, his stomach growling at him demanding for food. He had been forced into his cupboard without supper because he had accidently turned his teacher's hair green when he had yelled at him, it certainly didn't help that today was his birthday, not that the Dursleys cared. Harry whimpered as his stomach growled once more and did something he had never done before. He prayed. He prayed that someone would help him. He prayed that someone would take him away from the Dursleys. He prayed that for once in his life someone would care.

A great distance away in Southern California a certain trickster felt an itch in the back of his mind. Gabriel frowned taking his eyes off his current prey a twenty-year-old man who had knocked up a sixteen-year-old and listened to the voice in his head. Prayers were a common thing however they were usually sent to foot soldiers and were usually deemed 'to unworthy of an archangel.' Which was why this particular prayer caught his attention. Being the curious and good looking individual he was he decided to investigate.

Gabriel almost gagged at the normality of the room he had appeared in. Gabriel scanned his surroundings searching for the person responsible when his eyes lingered on a small cupboard under the stairs. Gabriel's blood boiled. 'You have got to be kidding me' he thought angrily as he marched to the cupboard. There wasn't much that could get Gabriel angry but harming children was certainly one of them. Maybe it was the trickster in him but whenever he saw a child being harmed by an adult he tended to lash out at the latter. Gabriel stopped in front of the cupboard almost growling at the lock that had been placed on it. Gabriel snapped his fingers breaking the lock before cooling his expression. No use scaring the kid more than they probably already were. Gabriel forced a smile on his face before opening the cupboard door.

Harry jumped at the sudden opening of his cupboard and squinted at the blurry figure in front of him his hand fondling for his glasses. When he finally found them he put them on and raised his gaze at the stranger once more. The stranger in front of him was of average height, however, seemed much bigger than he actually was. "Well howdy there kiddo!" the man said grinning "what's your name?" Harry stared nervously at the stranger in front of him. He knew he should have felt more cautious towards a stranger who had randomly appeared in his Aunt and Uncle's living room but he felt safe around him for some reason. "uh H-harry," he stuttered out "um who are you?"

The man grinned wickedly "well Harry," he said before sticking his arms out dramatically "I'm your fairy godmother!" Harry frowned "you're my what?" he asked. The man's grin faltered slightly "your fairy godmother," he said again "you know from the movie," he explained seeing the confusion growing on Harry's face "you ever seen Cinderella?" When he saw Harry shake his head he groaned "oh man! I was really looking forward to that joke too! its fine, wasn't that much of a Cinderella fan anyway I preferred Pocahontas, I mean have you seen her outfit?" the man whistled "Wowza!"

"Anyway Harry," The man said getting back on topic "care to explain to me why you were in that cupboard?" Harry fidgeted "well I kind of accidently turned my teacher's hair green," he admitted sheepishly. Instead of yelling at him or scolding him like most adults would have done the man burst out laughing "oh that is just-" he said between laughs "and you didn't even mean to?" at Harry's nod he burst into another fit of giggles which caused Harry to let out a small laugh as well. The two of them kept laughing until Harry's stomach let out a loud growl causing the man to stop laughing immediately.

Gabriel scanned Harry finally noticing how malnourished Harry looked "You hungry Harry?" at the boy's nod he snapped his fingers filling the room with dozens of cakes and chocolates causing Harry's jaw to drop. Gabriel would have laughed at his expression if it wasn't for the hopeful glances the boy gave to the food. "How did you do that?" Harry asked gaping at him. Gabriel smiled smugly "what you thought you were the only special one?" he said before proceeding to fill his mouth with chocolate. Upon glancing at Harry's timid form he said "come on Harry dig in already!"

Harry shot one more nervous look at the man before proceeding to take a small piece of one of the cakes. the man bounded over frowning. Harry froze thinking he was going to be scolded and that this was all a trick. Instead, the man grabbed his plate and proceeded to push the whole cake on his plate. "Come on kid live a little," the man said smiling at him "have as much as you want!" Harry smiled at the man before proceeding to have a bite of the cake almost moaning at the taste.

After Harry had his fill he turned to the man once more who was munching on a candy bar "are you like me?" he asked causing the man to look at him. The man tilted his head at him "like you how?" Harry fidgeted "a freak?" Harry jumped at the sound of a glass shattering and turned to the man who had an almost murderous expression on his face "Who called you that?" the man said almost too calmly. Harry gulped "uh my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and sometimes my cousin Dudley," the man snorted at his uncle and cousins name before becoming serious again "Harry," the man said in an even tone "can you tell me everything your family has done to you?"

Harry proceeded to tell Gabriel everything that happened to him. The strange occurrences, the punishments and all the chores he had to do. The more Gabriel heard the more his blood boiled. The trickster within him demanding the Dursley's blood. Gabriel bent down and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders eyes narrowing when he noticed Harry flinched. Oh, those Dursley's were in for it now. "Hey Harry," Gabriel said staring into Harry's eyes "how would you like it if your aunt, uncle, and cousin disappeared?" a wistful expression appeared on his face "no more Dursleys?" Gabriel grinned deviously at him "no more Dursleys." Harry's expression remained wistful but there was a small gleam of hope "would that mean I would get to live with you?"

Gabriel frowned slightly "don't you have any other family?" Harry shook his head "just another aunt but she's just as bad." Gabriel nodded a thoughtful expression on his face. He could feel Harry's potential for a trickster and although he would never be as powerful him being an archangel and all but he would make great company. There was only so much company illusion could give. Gabriel smiled at Harry "then I _suppose_ you can come with me," he said causing a breathtaking smile to appear on Harry's face.

"What's your name?" Harry asked smiling at him. "Loki," Gabriel lied "my friends call me Loki," Harry's smile faltered as if sensing the lie but didn't question it. Gabriel snapped his fingers taking Harry back to his lush apartment causing Harry to gape again. Gabriel chuckled if Harry was going to react like this every time he did something like this than his presence would definitely be amusing. "Now than Harry you wait here, I've got something I gotta do first," Harry frowned "where are you going?" he asked. Gabriel chuckled a devious glint in his eyes "I'm going to make the Dursleys _disappear."_

 **Any ideas on what you want Gabriel to do to the Dursleys? If so please tell me when you review if not then I will just do my own thing. Also what house do you want Harry to be in with Gabriel's influence? or do you want him to go to Hogwarts at all? please let me know and give me ideas on how to keep Gabriel in character.**


	2. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Gabriel appeared in the Dursley's living room once whistling a happy tune. He knew Harry would be safe by himself for now while he gave the Dursley's their just desserts. "hmmm what to do what to do," Gabriel murmured as he stared at a portrait of the Dursleys minus Harry. Gabriel's eyes glinted maliciously when an idea occurred to him. "oh I know just what to do," Gabriel said chuckling darkly before he snapped his fingers.

Petunia and Vernon were having a lovely sleep when they suddenly appeared in what appeared to be some sort of game show. Frantically Petunia looked for her son and almost gasped in horror when she saw he appeared to be in a cage. Petunia scrambled to her feet hoping to run to her precious son when she noticed that she and Vernon were in a similar position. Suddenly a man with light brown hair and whiskey colored eyes ran into the room wearing an expensive suit and had a massive grin on his face.

Petunia gulped although his expression seemed friendly enough the malicious glint in his eyes said a completely different story. "Heeeello Dursleys!" the man cried out waving his arms excitedly causing an imaginary audience to cheer causing him to wink to the 'audience'. "What is the meaning of this!" Vernon shouted angrily his face already turning a familiar shade of purple "what right do you have to kidnap innocent and hardworking individuals such as ourselves!". The man still grinning turned his gaze towards Vernon his expression slightly darkening before he resumed his cheery exterior once more.

"oh I wouldn't say you three were innocent at all," the man said cheerily "in fact if I'm right you three are the guiltiest ones in the room." Vernon made to comment further, however, the man made a slicing motion causing the words in Vernon's throat to wither and die. Petunia gasped in horror clutching her chest "y-your-your one of those freaks!" she shouted. The man turned to face her and she immediately shrunk back at his powerful gaze "oh sweetheart I am so much worse," he said in a dark tone before he grinned once more "now enough talk let's play!"

The man bounced away from them and started to address the audience. "Hello, ladies and gentleman and welcome to Wheel of Torture!" He said cheerily causing the Dursley's too pale rapidly and the audience to cheer. "I'm your host Loki and let me introduce you to our lovely contestants the Dursleys!" upon saying their name the audience immediately start booing and throwing rotten tomatoes at them. The man now known as 'Loki' chuckled "I know I know and now let's start with our first contestant Petunia Dursley!" he called out causing the audience to cheer.

Petunia yelled when she was suddenly thrown onto a chair that immediately chained her down. Loki bounced over to her grinning madly "Petunia Petunia Petunia," the man said almost mockingly "do you have any idea why you're here?" she shook her head frantically causing Loki to roll his eyes "you're joking right?" Loki chuckled darkly "well than Petunia you're certainly in for it now." Petunia whimpered at the man's town which promised pain and misfortune.

The man's dark expression quickly changed once more "now bring out the wheel!" he called out causing the audience to cheer once more. Petunia turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw two ladies in rather skimpy outfits pull out a colorful wheel which had multiple images on it. Petunia didn't want to know what those images were considering it was called the 'wheel of torture' so she chose to remain blissfully ignorant for as long as she possibly can.

Loki walked over to the wheel giving a quick "thanks, dolls," to the women who giggled at him before turning to face the audience once more. "Now then let's spin the wheel!" he shouted before grabbing the top of the wheel and spinning it harshly. Petunia watched the wheel spin terror shaking her to her core. When the wheel finally came to a stop Petunia closed her eyes not wanting to know what awaited her. She heard Loki let out a laugh which caused shivers to run down her spine.

"We have a winner!" Loki shouted causing the audience to cheer. "Now Petunia must clean an entire mansion inside and out in within an hour," he said causing slight relief to fill Petunia maybe this wouldn't be so- "if Petunia fails, however,"Loki said causing all hope Petunia had to plummet "she will be forced to live the rest of her miserable life as a pig which will shortly be sent off to a slaughter house." Petunia clutched her face in horror tears streaming down her bony face. Petunia was a natural clean freak at heart and the idea of being forced to live as a pig disgusted her.

Loki clicked his fingers causing the scenery around Petunia to disappear and instead be replaced with a large six-story mansion with four swimming pools and a garden. Petunia's jaw dropped. How was she expected to clean all of this within an hour? Petunia looked down at her clothing and gasped. Her nice nightgown had been replaced with an incredibly ugly maid outfit. To make matters worse the only cleaning supplies she was given were a bucket of water and a toothbrush. Petunia walked into the mansion and almost sobbed at the sight in front of her. The mansion while lush looking on the outside was a disaster on the inside.

Loki or Gabriel smiled watching the stick of a woman suffer on a big flatscreen he had provided so the two male Dursleys could watch. Dudley had started shouting at him to 'let his mummy go' so she could make him more cake while Vernon who still had his vocal cords clipped was completely red in the face and was glaring at him. Gabriel snorted this man was an angry obese kitten in comparison to some of the stuff he had seen.

Gabriel smiled turning to face the 'audience' once more. Gabriel knew that the task he had given Petunia was impossible and knew that it would result in her death so he decided to move this along. "Now then let's move on to our second contestant!" he said cheerfully before bounding over to Dudley. The boy in question whimpered trying to move as far away from him as possible. Gabriel's look softened only slightly. This, after all, was just a kid and Gabriel never usually harmed kids.

"You know I usually don't hurt kids as a general rule," he said causing Dudley to sigh with relief. "However," he said dark voice returning when he remembered just what this kid has done to Harry "you're not exactly a kid now are you?" the boy whimpered but his eyes held slight defience. "You're just a baby killer whale," Gabriel sneered before dragging him over to the chair and strapping him in. Gabriel wasn't going to kill him he was after all just a kid but that didn't mean he couldn't teach him a lesson he would _never_ forget. "Now then let's spin the wheel!" he said cheerfully before spinning the wheel once more.

When the wheel finally stopped he cleared his throat in order to read it out "Dudley now must stay conscious for five minutes in a boxing ring," He said cheerfully. Dudley seemed happy with what he had gotten however that happiness soon turned to fear when he saw that he was going up against the Thing from Fantastic Four. The Thing grunted at him "It's clobbering time!"

Gabriel turned his gaze away from Dudley getting the crap beaten out of him by the Thing. Although he knew the kid had deserved it and that the kid wouldn't be killed or too seriously injured he still felt slightly guilty for hurting a kid. Although it would make him think twice before bullying a kid who was smaller than him. Now Gabriel turned his attention to Vernon whose face had turned a nasty shade of white at the sight of his wife and son. Gabriel chuckled oh he was soooo looking forward to this one. "Now then," he said cheerfully bounding over to Vernon.

Gabriel easily dragged the larger man into the chair and smiled deviously at him "Now then Vernon do you know why your here?" Gabriel asked. Vernon rubbed his throat once he realized he could talk before bellowing out "NO I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE TERRORIZING US LIKE THIS BUT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL-" "do what Vernon?" Gabriel sneered "beat me? _starve_ me _?_ lock me in a cupboard? does this all sound familiar to you?" Gabriel yelled.

"That freak deserved everything he got!" Vernon yelled back. Gabriel forced a smile on his face "is that so?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Well, then that means that I won't feel guilty about doing _this!"_ Gabriel said before snapping his fingers. Vernon suddenly found himself in a dark and gloomy looking forest. Vernon turned wildly searching for the _freak_ who had put him here. Vernon froze when he heard a loud thumping noise in the distance. Vernon turned to face the noise preparing to shout at whatever dare sneak up on him when he froze. The figure in front of him was at least ten feet tall and was did not even look remotely human whatsoever. Vernon trembled as the giant figure pulled out what appears to be a large belt.

When the figure made to come towards Vernon he immediately sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. The giant figure followed his footsteps rumbling the entire forest. A tree trunk seemingly out of nowhere appeared and tripped him causing him to crash right into a tree. He turned to face the giant his face purple but not from anger but from the small burst of exercise. The giant lifted his arms up and prepared to strike him with the belt when time suddenly stopped. He heard whistling behind him so he turned to face Loki who was leaning against a different tree "wow that was sad," he teased "maybe outta do some cardio." Vernon tried to get up but found that the trunk that had tripped him was now keeping him still on the ground.

"Now then I have got one more question before this all ends," Loki said before crouching in front of him "do you regret hurting Harry Potter?" Vernon glared at the man before him "no," he snarled. Loki's expression cooled and he started to walk away before he turned to Vernon once more "by the way this place is called the Dark Forest so," Loki gave him a malicious grin " **no one can hear you scream."** Loki disappeared and time restarted the only sound filling the air was Vernon's pitiful screams.

Gabriel chuckled darkly chewing on a chocolate bar as he watched the fates of the people who had dared to harm _his_ Harry. Gabriel frowned. Since when did he start to refer to Harry as his? Maybe it was the kid's adorable green eyes and natural innocence. 'Oh well, however ' Gabriel thought snapping his fingers which turned the game show studio back into the Dursley's house. Gabriel knew that Vernon was already dead and planned to leave his bloody mangled body to rot and knew that Petunia who was now a pig was certainly on her way to her death, Dudley however, Gabriel had decided to send him to St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys so the message Gabriel had tried to force in his stupidly thick head would stick.

Gabriel sighed happily as he watched the sun rise from where he was sitting in the Dursley's house. How he loved the smell of vengeance in the morning.

 **I tried to keep Gabriel in character as much as possible so hopefully, it turned out good. And as for the Dursley's punishments I purposely (since tricksters believe in irony) made all the Dursley's punishments reflect their treatment towards Harry. Petunia used to force Harry to do all the chores in the house so I gave her an impossible chore to do. Dudley liked to beat on Harry because he was smaller so he got beat up by the Thing. Vernon used to hit Harry with a belt so a Giant came after him with one.**


	3. Angel of Justice at your service!

**See if you can spot the Bobby Singer Quote :)**

Harry woke up with a start accidently slipping off the couch he had been sleeping on. After untangling himself from the blanket he blinked sleepily before scrambling up. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after sneaking out of his cupboard to get food. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Harry stumbled into the kitchen getting ready to prepare breakfast when a fought occurred to him. 'That nice man...was it all a dream?' he thought glumly before pulling a pan out of the draw.

When he was about to get started on the eggs a warm hand landed on his shoulder. Harry froze thinking it was his Uncle Vernon until he noticed that the hand was much smaller than his Uncle's . Harry turned around only to find it was Loki, the man who had rescued him from the Dursley's. 'It wasn't a dream after all' Harry thought happily staring up at the man with glee. Loki raised an eyebrow at him "Kiddo I know you were probably hungry but couldn't you have just waited for me?"

Harry frowned in confusion "but it's my job to make breakfast," Harry said unsurely "at least that's what I did at the Dursley's." Harry would have taken a step back at the unwavering anger in Loki's eyes if he didn't know that Loki wouldn't hurt him. "Why the hell did they make you do that?!" Loki asked anger lacing his tone although not directed at him but at the Dursley's. 'huh,' Harry thought. This was the first time Harry had ever seen someone angry _for_ him rather than at him. "It was so I could prove how grateful I was for their kindness," Harry said glumly "It was so I could make myself less of a burden to them."

"oh those dad-damned-" Gabriel snarled before turning to Harry "listen to me Harry kids ain't supposed to be grateful! They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart." Gabriel turned to Harry knowing his language was about to take a turn for a worst so he quickly created a filter on Harry's mind so he wouldn't hear all the bad words until he was at least ten to appreciate them. "As an adult it is your dad damn fucking job to look after children not treat them as burdens! They signed up to keep you, you did not sign up to have them as your family," Gabriel said angrily before turning back to face Harry only to freeze. Harry, poor, sweet, little Harry was crying.

"Oh bud I'm so sorry," Gabriel said rushing over to pull the neglected boy into a much-deserved hug cursing the Dursley's to hell when he could feel his ribs. Harry immediately hugged back tightly "It's okay I'm not sad I'm just really happy," Harry told him before smiling at him "I'm happy somebody finally cared." Gabriel grinned back before eyeing the boy's glasses with distaste. "Okay first things first, if you're going to live with me those glasses have got to go you would look _so_ much better without them," Harry's eyes narrowed slightly "well you would look so much better without them too," he replied sassily before quickly covering his mouth in shock.

Instead of getting angry like Harry thought he would Loki laughed "oh I'll make a sass master out of you _real_ soon," he said cheerfully causing Harry to give him a hesitant smile. "But seriously those glasses are going," he said before taking them off him. Harry went to get them back being completely blind without them when he felt Loki gently put his fingers on his forehead. Harry was confused at first but then gasped when he saw his vision slowly cleared up until he could see perfectly. "Wow Loki how did you-" Harry asked before yelping. Loki frowned "what's wrong kid?" he asked tilting his head at him.

"You have wings," Harry said as he stared at the large pair of golden wings tucked behind Loki's (if that was even his real name) back. Loki frowned "what do you mean I have-" he said before he followed Harry's line of sight and swore "Oh crap must have used to much angel juice on this one," He said wincing. Harry stared at him "so you're really an angel then?" Harry asked. "Loki nodded "yep," he said popping the p at the end "I'm the real deal kiddo." Harry smiled at him "does that mean your Gabriel?" he asked innocently.

Loki or Gabriel appeared to choke on his own breath "what *cough* makes you *cough* think that?" Gabriel said between coughs causing Harry to laugh slightly. "We were learning about the different angels at school and what they stood for," Harry explained "and they said that Gabriel was the archangel of justice." Gabriel hummed finally catching his breath "not bad kid," he said clapping "not bad at all." Harry grinned at him "I mean what are the odds of an archangel visiting me on my birthday-" "woah-woah-woah," Gabriel said interrupting causing Harry to frown slightly "did you say yesterday was your birthday?" at Harry's nod Gabriel let out a fake gasp in horror "well we can't leave a birthday uncelebrated!" he said before snapping his fingers and the room was filled with 'Happy birthday!' cards, cakes and presents. "well?" Gabriel said motioning to all the food and cards "take your pick kiddo!" Harry smiled before walking over to the first stack of presents. Gabriel was kinda weird but Harry liked that about him because it gave them something in common.


	4. Tall Tales part 1

**I've slightly altered the episode so I could fit Harry in somewhere so if you notice some differences please don't kill me! and in case your wondering Agent Olsen is Dean and Agent Watson is Sam**

Dumbledore was not a happy man. It had been four years since Harry had gone missing from Private Drive and the untimely death of Mr, and Mrs, Dursley. He had tried interrogating their son Dudley about the perpetrator or even the location of Harry but the boy refused to say. In fact since the murder of his parents and his placement in St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys he hadn't really sad anything. Dumbledore had sent a small legilimens probe into the boy's mind however, nothing came up except for the name Loki. whoever had done this was very powerful indeed. Upon discovering the disappearance of Harry McGonagall had refused to speak to him openly ignoring him unless she had a report for him.

Severus on the over hand seemed to _happy_ about the disappearance of Harry raving about how good it was now that the arrogant brat was gone. Dumbledore sighed sitting back in his chair and grabbed a lemon drop. Just a couple more months. He only had to wait a couple more months until Harry turned eleven and he could collect him from whoever had taken him. After all who stood a chance against the mighty Albus Dumbledore?

Harry let out a loud sneeze causing his dad who had been disguised as a janitor to look at him in slight worry "you okay kiddo?" Harry nodded wiping his nose "yeah I think someone's thinking about me or something," he muttered causing his dad to grin at him before shuffling his broom to one side so he could ruffle his hair. It had been four years since the man had taken him under his wing (both literally and metaphorically) and had taught him everything he knew in the ways of trickery and magic. Harry rubbed his bare forehead happily. Apparently, his scar was host to a malevolent force known as a Horcrux which upon discovering it his father had swiftly removed and proceeded to stamp on just for the hell of it.

Apparently, the removal of the Horcrux had allowed for him to unlock his shape shifting abilities much to his father's delight. Unlike most parents, Gabriel encouraged misbehavior as long as it was justified. Harry remembered the time he went to school and his teacher pointed a ruler at him and said that there was an idiot at the end. He got a detention for asking which end. When the principal had called him in and explained what happened he almost burst into tears "my little boy is growing up!" he said while wiping a tear out of his eye much to the school's shock. And there was also the time when he had charmed all of the teachers chalk to spell out 'I love Harry' whenever they used them. Of course, he had to erase their memories of it but it was well worth it. And there was also the time when he used his shape shifting abilities to change into the form of his teacher and scare the living shit out of her.

His father and he were currently staying in a small town in an apartment next to a university where dad had gotten a fake job as a janitor. They were currently targeting a man who had the unfortunate habit of sleeping around with the students. Dad walked up to the door locking it before wrapping an arm around Harry "come on kiddo lets go," he said happily as they started to walk home until they heard a loud splat. They both turned to stare at the man's body coldly not a hint of regret in either of their gazes. "hey Harry you wanna be a dear a call the cops can't have people getting suspicious," he said causing Harry to nod and pull out his phone.

Two days later Harry was sitting in his room drawing when his dad walked in looking confident but slightly weary. "Guess who just pulled into town," he said cockily causing Harry raise a brow at him "hunters?" he said causing his dad to grin "ding! ding! ding! we have a winner!" he cried out before flopping on the bed "If they're here that means they're probably going to want to interrogate me considering I'm the one who made the police call," Harry said causing his dad's grin to falter slightly "They would probably need to interrogate you as well considering you work at the school so..."Harry said trailing off "it would be best if I took you into work with me," his dad finished for him his grin returning full force "like killing two birds with one stone," Harry said grinning equally as large causing Gabriel to pick him up in a massive bear hug "only ten years old and you're already thinking like a trickster!" he said proudly before spinning him around.

The next morning Gabriel walked to the professor's office with Harry in tow when they were pulled up by two men in suits. The two immediately pulled out fake FBI badges "I'm Agent Michael Olsen and this is my partner Larry Watson, are you Pattrick and Harry Angelo?" the shorter of the two said. The shorter man had short dark blond hair and forest green eyes. The taller man, on the other hand, had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed much friendlier than the other. Gabriel shot the two men a mischievous grin while Harry quickly changed his expression to a solemn one, after all, he was playing the part of a kid who had seen a dead body. "Yeah I'm Pattrick and this is my boy Harry, Harry say hi to the nice officers," Gabriel said nudging Harry forward slightly. "Hi," Harry said shyly before hiding behind his back. Gabriel was so giving Harry a reward for his acting later.

Agent 'Olsen's gaze immediately softened before kneeling down in front of Harry "you're the one who called 911 right?" Harry nodded causing Olsen to let out a small half-smile "that must make you super brave huh kid?" he said nudging his shoulder gently. Harry's forced his expression to become sheepish "it was nothing," he mumbled clinging to his dad's side. Olsen smiled at him again before straightening up "could you give me and my partner a moment please?" he asked. Gabriel nodded a fake smile on his face "of course take your time," he said. 'Olsen' nodded before making his way over to his partner.

The two talked in hushed tones obviously not wanting the two 'witnesses' to hear them. _'What are they saying?'_ Harry asked his dad telepathically ' _they're planning on interviewing us separately agent 'Olsen' is going to ask his partner 'Watson' to take you out while he interviews me while his partner interviews you,'_ he replied glumly pulling out two lollipops and offered one to Harry. Harry took the lollipop from his father and started to suck on it. He could tell by his dad's tone that he was not very happy with leaving his son alone with a hunter. Harry gently slipped his hand into his dads squeezing it gently causing him to look down at him.

' _don't worry I'll be fine after all I learned from the best,'_ he told his father ' _and besides worst comes to worst you can always just smite them,'_ his dad grinned slightly at that before he put his lollipop in his mouth and ruffled his hair playfully. The two 'officers returned and smiled at them "Mr Angelo I was wondering if it would be okay for my partner to take your son out for ice cream while the two of us talk? 'Olsen asked. Gabriel put a fake smile on his face and looked down at Harry "is that okay with you bud?" he asked. Harry nodded before shyly walking over and taking the giant man's hand. The taller man or 'Watson' smiled at him reassuringly before leading him off somewhere. Gabriel watched them go until they disappeared. He hated to admit it but he was a little worried for Harry after all this was his first encounter with hunters and last time he remembered hunters weren't exactly 'fond' of his kind.

"He's a cute kid," Olsen said drawing Gabriel out of his thoughts. Gabriel shot the hunter a fake smile "I know," he said. "Must be hard for him to have seen a dead body like that," Gabriel winced slightly knowing Harry was far too used to seeing dead bodies "yeah its been a bit hard on him, I tried to shield him from it but you know kids," he said shrugging at the last part. Olsen chuckled slightly "yeah they can be a handful," Gabriel looked at him curiously "you got kids Agent?" he asked curiously."No no no no god no," Olsen said quickly causing Gabriel to chuckle a bit "I'm a big brother." ' _So him and the tall guy are brothers huh?'_ Gabriel thought gently probing the hunter's mind. He almost swore when he realized _who_ these two knuckle heads were. ' _Of all the dad damned hunters on this damn planet how the hell did I end up with the Winchesters!'_ he thought angrily.

"So what's your favorite ice cream?" 'Watson asked Harry as they walked into the ice cream shop. "Chocolate chip I guess," Harry said in a solemn tone. Watson smiled gently at him "I'm more of a mint person," he told Harry causing him to scrunch his face up. "I hate mint," Harry said. Watson gasped and clutched his heart "I love mint! what's wrong with mint!" Harry's face scrunched up further "It's all gross and...minty," he told him causing Watson to let out a small snort before ordering the ice creams. It wasn't until the two had sat down with their ice cream that the hunter asked the first question. "So, do you usually go to work with your dad?" he asked before he munched on his mint ice cream. Harry shrugged "sometimes, its usually when we can't afford to have a babysitter," he lied smoothly "I hate it." Watson nodded sympathetically "yeah I know the feeling," he muttered bitterly. Harry frowned tilting his head curiously at the man in front of him.

The man shook his head as if to shake off bad memories before smiling at him once more "anyway you were the one who found the body of the professor right?" harry nodded "yeah it was really scary," Watson smiled sympathetically at him "yeah I bet it was," he said before clearing his throat "anyway do you remember seeing anyone go up there with him?" Harry put a false confused look on his face "I thought his death was a suicide? or at least that's what my dad told me it was," he said. Watson smiled at him again "We're just trying to rule out foul play," he said. Harry put a thoughtful look on his face "well now that you mention it there was a girl," Harry said "a girl?" Watson asked leaning forward slightly. harry nodded "yeah Dad and I saw her go up with him," Watson nodded writing that down before looking at him again "do you remember seeing her come back down?" he asked again. Harry shook his head "actually no," he said before putting a shy expression on "I did good right?" he asked. Watson smiled at him again "you did very good, now let's get you back to your dad," he said before getting up.

Harry could see the visible relief on his dad's face the moment they arrived back at the university. Harry immediately ran into his dad's arm causing his dad to pick him up and set him on his hip. "Did you have fun with the nice agent?" He asked quickly doing a once over on Harry to make sure he was okay. Harry nodded "yeah he bought me ice cream!" he said in a false chipper voice. "Sorry for bothering you two," Watson said before giving a disapproving look at his partner who was munching on some nuts. His dad fake smiled "nah it was nothing if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask me or little harebear over here," he said cheerily. Olsen smiled at them with a mouthful of nuts causing Harry to laugh slightly "don't worry we will," he said although it was slightly muffled by the nuts. Watson elbowed his partner smiling apologetically at them before the two of them left.


End file.
